The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for displaying data across a network. More specifically, the present invention relates to user interaction with a computer used to host or otherwise present information during a screen sharing session.
Modern uses of networked computers provide many opportunities for people in remote offices to collaborate without the difficulties of booking conference rooms and traveling to a conference room to hear and participate in a presentation. Such presentations are normally hosted by a presenter, who shares visual elements displayed on his computer with peers who he has allowed to view selected portions of his screen. This sharing amongst computer users is known as screen sharing.
Screen sharing is a powerful way to display planned presentations, as well as present ad hoc details from applications not entirely controlled by the presenter. Some screen sharing systems do little to distinguish between shared windows and windows privately available. Some merely place a contrasting color border around any window or windows that are made available from a presenter's computer to peers. In a multi-window environment, such a border may be ignored by a presenter, for example during a scheduled break in a presentation, where attendees are encouraged to attend to personal matters. Sometimes, a presenter may attend to a matter irrelevant to the hosted presentation, taking advantage of the break. Sometimes a presenter may terminate their presentation, but neglect to terminate their screen sharing session.
Directly discriminating between shared and unshared windows may be beneficial.